


Lambs Into Lions

by Isobelle



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Dark, F/M, No wolves, no renesmee, vampire!bella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:12:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3755674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isobelle/pseuds/Isobelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob never imprinted on Renesmee. The 'family' left before things got messy. All but one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lambs Into Lions

 

He wonders some times, if maybe by feeling everybody else’s emotions, he lost his own in the storm. He was numb.

He watched with a close eye as Bella and Edward fell in “love”. It was more like an obsession. The sort he had felt when he was with Maria.

He watched, _detached_ , as the family mourned over the loss of Renesmee. Watched, _untroubled_ , as the “perfect” family left as the wolves closed in. Felt, _unfeeling_ , both Edward’s and Alice’s suffering at Bella’s changing form. They couldn’t take her. It would only slow them down.

So they left her. Like the time before.

Jasper stays.

 

.

 

They both scream as the venom, _Edward’s_ venom, runs through her veins.

.

 

When she wakes up three days later, the first thing she sees is Jasper in a bloody shirt. He’s standing across from her -she’s laying on Edward’s bed- and is _drenched_ in red.

And oh, the smell.

It smells _disgusting_.

Bella’s eyes flicked up to his. She doesn’t even gasp when they’re red like her own.

She doesn’t need to be told that they are not here anymore. She was expecting it one day.

She is surprised they left Jasper. Wasn’t he one of them?

 

.

She hates that she can’t cry. Can’t cry over her lost baby. Can’t cry over the wolves.

Jasper killed them all before they could get to her.

That’s why the blood on his shirt smells so gross.

She hates that she doesn’t really remember them anyway.

 

.

The first time Bella tastes human blood, she moans. It’s sinfully sweet.

Jasper dines with her.

.

 

Her shield is powerful. Sometimes she cuts him off. Sometimes she cuts everybody else off. It’s the first time in fifty years he feels his own emotions.

 

.

Jasper starts to feel love again. Just not for Alice.

 

.

They’re at some club in New Orleans. It’s too easy to feed without being discovered. Every party is like a buffet.

Bella looks up from her snack –a pretty bronze haired teen- and sees Jasper.

He grins at her from over his own meal. His chin and lips are covered in blood, and Bella has never seen something so . . . _alluring_.

He drops the tiny brunette, her body collapsing in a heap at his feet, and strides over to her.

They kiss under the strobe lights and drink until they’re drunk on blood.

It was the best night of both their lives.

 

.

Edward finds them ten years later. Alice is with him.

They both look disgusted when they see their eyes.

“You’ve made her into a monster!” Alice spits.

Edward goes at Jasper.

He may be fast, but Jasper has a hundred years -more or less- of fighting experience behind him, and a personal shield.

Bella holds Alice down, snarling as Jasper rips Edward’s arms off.

 

.

They’re in Houston when Bella first meets Peter and Charlotte. They love her like a sister. She loves them back.

It all makes Jasper outrageously happy.

Which makes everyone else happy too.

 

.

Bella doesn’t remember much of her human life. There’s flashes of a man with brown eyes who works in the police force. A russet coloured boy that smiled like the sun. A free spirited lady who’s name began with an ‘R’.

She doesn’t remember much about her relationship with Edward.

She does remember blood and mirrors. A king of vampires and drinking blood from a milkshake cup.

But she doesn’t need to remember her old life. Because Bella is certain that this life, the one she has now, will be far greater than any she could have had as human or with Edward.

For many reasons.

Mainly Jasper.


End file.
